


Pregnant?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Married Couple, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Takeshi finds Yuuko being sick, he gets totally the wrong idea.Sentence 19: “Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”





	Pregnant?

When he wanders into their bedroom one evening, the last thing that Takeshi expected to hear was the sound of Yuuko vomiting in the bathroom. Panic surges through him and he bursts into the room, finding his wife hunched over the toilet, retching and coughing up vomit.

“Oh, Yuuko, are you okay?” he says, crouching down beside her and carefully rubbing her back. “Sorry, stupid question.”

Yuuko laughs weakly, even though she’s covered in sweat and tears run down her face. “I don’t know. I just felt so sick and—”

She cuts herself off with another heave, and then more vomit splatters into the toilet bowl. Takeshi grimaces, but continues to rub her back and carefully holds her hair out of the way.

“Ssh, it’s okay. I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.”

Yuuko smiles a sickly smile, even though she doesn’t look like she believes him.

 

* * *

 

After what seems like forever, Yuuko’s bout of nausea is finally over. Grateful that the triplets are in bed so they can’t worry about their mother, Takeshi helps Yuuko clean herself up and then tucks her up in bed. She groans and slumps against the pillows, but she smiles weakly.

“Thank you, love.”

No problem. Do you have any idea why you felt so sick?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuko says, rubbing her stomach.

And then something occurs to him. He remembers morning sickness for weeks and then he blurts, “Please tell me you’re not pregnant.”

And even though she feels so sick, Yuuko bursts out laughing. “Seriously?! Takeshi, I had a hysterectomy! I can’t get pregnant anymore.”

“Oh yeah,” he says, going red, and he laughs too.

Takeshi hugs Yuuko, both still giggling.

It turns out her sickness was just a 24 hour bug. But her husband’s behaviour that night always makes Yuuko chuckle.


End file.
